scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Magic Mist
|previousepisode = Final Countdown |nextepisode = Call of Scooby }} Magic Mist is the second episode of The Newest Scooby-Doo Show. Premise It's hard for Scooby and Shaggy not to notice the cool forest every time they walk along the road on hot days. And cool as in a nice breeze! So one day the gang goes into the forest to relax in the cool weather. But there is a part of the forest with magical and mist made of illusions! Plot "Like, it's so hot!" says Shaggy. "Reah!" says Scooby. The two are taking a walk. "Like, look at that shaded forest," says Shaggy. "Roh boy!" cheers Scooby. The next day, Scooby and Shaggy are taking a walk. They look at the shaded forest. "Let's go camping there!" says Shaggy. "Reah!" agrees Scooby. Shaggy takes out his cell phone and calls the gang. "Like, guys, I'll meet you at Mark's Camping Shop," says Shaggy. He puts the cell phone back in his pocket. Soon, the gang is at Mark's Camping Shop. "We're camping in the old forest," says Shaggy. "There!" exclaims a middle-aged man. "Yeah Mark," says Shaggy. "Don't go there!" says Mark. "Why should we not?" asks Fred. "Because it's haunted!" says Mark. "Haunted!" exclaims Scooby. Meanwhile, Daphne and Velma are looking for tents. "Scooby and Shaggy will like this one," says Daphne. She takes a box out from the shelf. "And that means we have all the tents!" says Velma. They walk up to Mark. "How much?" asks Velma. "Well, Shaggy is a member of the American Coward's Club, so you get discounts. Take those for six dollars each," says Mark. Velma hands Mark some money and then they leave the building. "I warned them," says Mark. "Now they will pay!" Soon, the gang is setting up camp in the forest. Shaggy and Scooby are putting their tent up. "Being a coward pays off, eh Scoob?" asks Shaggy. "Reah!" laughs Scooby. "I'll set your tent up if you get firewood," says Velma. "Like, okay!" says Shaggy. "I am Bob," an old man says, walking by. "I might have to destroy you in a bit." Then Bob walks out of sight. "Like... um..." says Shaggy. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy are in front of a tree. Shaggy picks up an axe. "Stop!" a young woman says. "I'm Jane Growth, please, collect twigs off the ground. Don't ruin any of the trees or plants." "Sorry," says Scooby. "It is fine," says Jane. He puts the axe down and picks up some twigs. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy are back at camp. All the tents are set up and there is a full moon out. "You guys were gone for hours!" says Velma. "Sorry," says Shaggy. He puts the firewood down and Fred lights it. "Like, look at all that mist!" says Shaggy. "C'mon!" says Fred. The gang follows Fred to the mist. They take out flashlights. "This mist is so thick!" says Fred as they walk into it. "I can't see a thing!" says Fred. He suddenly finds he's in a large castle. "Gang?" calls Fred. He looks in a cell. Skeletons that are wearing the gang's outfits are there. "Ah!" screams Fred. He blinks and finds himself back in the mist. "What was that?" asks Fred. "That was really creepy!" Meanwhile, Velma is in the mist. "Hello!" calls Velma. She suddenly finds herself crossing a covered bridge. She gets to the other side and the bridge collapses. "Welcome to the House of No Return!" laughs a clown. Velma finds she's in a bounce house. "Just bounce for the rest of your life!" giggles the clown. Suddenly, Velma blinks and she finds she is back in the mist. "This mist smells funny," says Velma. Meanwhile, Daphne is in the mist. "Gang!" calls Daphne. She sees Shaggy standing in the mist with the rest of the gang. But they look about forty years old. "Daphne, that isn't you," says Shaggy. "You left us for so long! How could you?" Daphne blinks and the gang vanishes. Suddenly, she bumps into Fred and Velma. "Guys, this isn't mist at all!" says Velma. Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy are walking along. They trip and find themselves at home watching TV. "Let's watch the Scooby Snack news!" says Shaggy. "Scooby Snacks have been cancelled!" says the TV. Shaggy and Scooby blink and find themselves back in the mist. They bump into the rest of the gang and the mist clears. "This isn't mist!" says Velma. "It's a recently discovered plant called Coolsville Nightmare Vines. They cause you to see nightmare-like visions." "Aha!" says Shaggy. "Scoob and I know who's behind this, right Scoob?" "Reah, Jane!" says Scooby. Jane pokes her head out of the bush and runs away. She bumps into Fred and falls over. The police come and look down. "Like, I'll tell the story," says Shaggy. Soon, the entire story is told. "So Jane wanted to scare people away to protect the forest?" asks a policeman. "Yep," says Velma. "This isn't your forest Jane," says the policewoman as the police take Jane away. Suddenly, mist fills the forest. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" cheers Scooby. Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer, thanks for reading and don't forget to write a review in the comments section. Cast and characters Villains *Mist Suspects Culprits Locations *Forest Notes/trivia * Quotes *All quotes in plot above Home Media *The Newest Scooby-Doo Show - Volume 1: Desert Sands Category:Catfish Co.